Genesis: A late night talk
by AnyGoFormer 8230
Summary: "All we gotta do is hope for the best." "Yeah," Everett murmured, "hope for the best." (One-shot story. No yaoi. Mpreg, but not as you think. If you don't like then move on. If you do, enjoy!)


Disclaimer- This is my own original story. I own these characters, they are my own characters. Please no stealing. No yaoi, there is mpreg and if you don't like it then move on. But if you do stay, enjoy!

( **One-shot story)**

* * *

Genesis: A late night talk

It was the middle of the night when Garrett woke up from nature calling for a late-night conversation. The seismokinetic shuffled out of his dorm room, towards the bathroom. His curly, dirty blond hair going every which way.

About a few minutes later he walked feeling relieved. The best he has for a while lately. What with the Arcane Tournament running him ragged. And of course, Everett being, well….out of it lately. Things have been a little difficult for him to handle as team leader.

Speaking of which, Everett had been rather quiet today. He figured since they start a trek tomorrow he'd be more nervous. What with his condition and all. Things have been stressful for him.

Garrett crept opened the door expecting his best friend to be asleep. Instead he was siting on his bed, criss cross, with his back leaned against the wall staring out the window. The room was lighten by the full moon's light filtering through the window.

"Hey." He crooned, not wanting to spook him.

"Hey." Everett greeted back, turning his gaze away.

"You should be asleep." Garrett said, pushing the door open further, walking over to Everett's bed. He sat beside him carefully, as if not to disturb something.

"You sure you're okay sitting like that?" Garrett checked. Everett nodded at his friend. "Little man giving you troubles?

"No." Everett sighed, laying a hand on his bulging middle. "He's actually been pretty still." Everett wasn't much one to complain when his son would essentially poke and prod him all day. But when night came that was a different story. Most of them ended up with him waking up in the middle of the night cause someone liked to use his bladder as hacky-sack.

Garrett sighed, a little relieved. "You really should be asleep."

"Mhmmm." Everett agreed.

"What are doing up this late?

"Thinking."

"About what?" Garrett asked dumbfound, not noticing the already obvious reason.

"Everything." Everett turned back to looking back out the bedroom window. The moon light shining his bottle green eyes. Garrett could tell he had a distant look in his eyes. "About the baby, and basically what I'm going to do when it's born."

Everett paused.

"I guess I'm just worried." He admitted.

'Worried? Dude, you never worry. You're always so quick to action. I'm still surprised they made me team leader and not you." Garrett did have a bit of a point. He still remembers the shock he had gotten. Everett had worked so hard to be the one elected as team leader, but in the end Garrett was the one chosen. Everett supported his friend the entire way, but still had thoughts on why it wasn't him.

"What has you so worried? Besides, well." Garrett gestures towards Everett's middle. It was a silly question to ask, but how could he not? His best friend was pregnant. Expecting a child at 17 years of age. And he was male! He of course he should have concerns.

"Everything's all different now." Everett looked at him, his eyes wide. "I'm different. I mean, I had no idea my life would make this much of a turn. I always thought I'd pass through the academy, get a job at the reserve, find a wife, then have a family. Or something like that." Everett shrugged a little, looking down at his stomach. "This kind of changes your entire idea of your future."

"Things are exactly normal with us." Garrett brought his arm around Everett pulling him into a side hug. "I can manipulate seismic waves. Mona and Leena can both become savage cat ladies. And you can sprout wings, and breath fire. Plus, you have a tyrannosaurus rex as your life partner."

Everett grinned, looking up at his friends cognac eyes. Even for a tyrannosaur, one of the world's top predators, Terry was the most playful around. He could see said playful dinosaur dozing without a care under a nearby tree. The glistening moonlight shinning over him.

"But there's nothing we can do about all that. We're all special in our own ways. All we can do now is hope for the best."

"Yeah," Everett murmured, "hope for the best."

"Now then," Garrett said, "it's time for both of us to go to back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow, gotta rack up some points." He scuffled up Everett's auburn hair and scooted of the bed. "You gonna be okay now?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Everett said laying down and pulling his covers up over him.

Garrett nodded and walked out closing the door behind him. Before he closed it completely, he leaned back in real quick.

"Speaking of Terry, do you mind if I ride him sometimes tomorrow?"

"Let you?" Everett teased.

"Please?" Garret begged.

"I'll think about it." When it came to Terry no one was aloud to ride him but Everett.

"Good enough." He leaned out, closing the door behind him leaving Everett to himself for the rest of the night.

* * *

Okay, so some explanation is needed. Everett is an alien called a Brutum, and he doesn't know he is. Brutums, in the simplest terms, are space dragons. So, the thing about him is he is a special breed called the Royal Breed. And they are able to reproduce no matter the sex. And for Everett he was raped in their terms by a liquid that caused him to go into a premature heat cycle that soon made him reproduce asexually trough a type of parthenogenesis. Now the thing about Everett is that he is not fully matured. He's not 25. Since that is a Brutums peak maturity. The reason he is pregnant is to basically embodie what a teenage mother would go through, but in a male, and in a biological correct way. And the dangers that can come from it. Now he doesn't get a lot hormones since he's alien, he gets feelings. So, sadly, the poor doesn't suffer as much as you would have thought.

Garret is human, and able to manipulate seismic waves. He has a leonberger named Beau and I'm upset he didn't make it into this.

Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed. Review! Tell me what more I could have done, if I should continue, or if I should start from beginning. Whatever. I'm hoping this is the start of something great, so please review.

 **Peace!**


End file.
